


Dance With Me Baby

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: There wasn't enough klance smut in existence so I wrote some more [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Dirty Dancing AU, Fluff, Grinding, Lance as Baby, M/M, Making Out, Plot Destruction, Slow Burn, Smut, bad boy keith, klance, there will be smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: It was that summer when everyone started calling Lance 'baby'. He didn't really know why, but it also hadn't occurred to him to care. It was before president Kennedy was shot. Before the beatles came. When all Lance wanted to do was join the peace corps. Back when he thought that he'd never find anyone quite as amazing as his dad. The summer hewent to Voltron for a week; a summer resort tucked away in the mountains where people went to forget about how awful life could be for the time being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not all the characters from Dirty Dancing fit well as characters from Voltron (that and I ran out of characters to use, just about) so for them I just let them stay as they were

It was that summer when everyone started calling Lance 'baby'. He didn't really know why, but it also hadn't occurred to him to care. It was before president Kennedy was shot. Before the Beatles came. When all Lance wanted to do was join the peace corps. Back when he thought that he'd never find anyone quite as amazing as his dad. The summer he went to Voltron for a week; a summer resort tucked away in the mountains where people went to forget about how awful life could be for the time being.

It was a great place, really. Ping-ping, golf, cute waiters, complementary dance lessons... Once you got there you never wanted to leave.

"Mooom! I should've brought the coral shoes! they would've looked so much better with this dress than the tan ones!" His sister whined, breaking Lance out of his thoughts and back into reality.

"Oh, but Lisa, you brought Ten Pairs." His mother's creamy voice said. Mrs. Mcclain never reprimanded, never raised her voice at you, and yet somehow just by putting emphasis on certain words she managed to make you reconsider questioning her authority. Someday Lance hoped he inherited that trait.

Lisa stuck out her lip. "But the coral shoes matched this dress perfectly! Everyone else here has their shoes matching their dresses." She pouted.

"This is not a tragedy." Lance told her, trying to capture the same tone as his mother. "A tragedy is three men trapped in a mine. Or police dogs being used in Birmingham. Monks burning themselves in protest."

"Butt out, baby." Lisa hissed, pushing him into the wooden railing of the deck.

"Just saying." He mumbled under his breath. No one heard him, but it didn't matter. No one seemed to care about the real tragedies in the world accept the people being affected by them.

"Shiro!" A voice rang out through the air. "Doctor Shiro!"

"Coran!" Shiro grinned, greeting his friend and patient with a hug and a pat on the back. "How's the blood pressure?"

Coran scoffed. "Oh, come on, Shiro, after all these years I manage to get you up on my mountain and it's because you want to know my blood pressure?" He shook his head vigorously. "No, no, that wont do. You're here and you're going to have to stick it out and have some fun. Eyy?" He poked the doctor's stomach, making him burst into laughter.

"Oh, alright. If you insist."

"And who have you brought with you?" He grinned and looked closely at the Mcclains "You didn't really bring the family, did you? After all that talk about people needing vacations and everything!" Everyone burst into laughter and Shiro shook his head.

"Oh, Coran, you know I'd never leave them behind." His stern voice mixed with the hint of laughter on his tongue made everyone smile wider.

"Ah! Of course. Hunk, Pidge!" He called to two of the staff members nearby. "Get their bags and take them up to their rooms, would you?" they both nodded and hurried to take the bags away.

"I've kept the best cabin for you and your beautiful family." Coran continued, widely gesturing to the large, near castle-like building before them.

"Woah." Lisa gasped. "It's huge!"

"Yup!" Coran said proudly. "The Lions hotel is the pride and joy of Voltron. You'll be occupying a few of the suites in the blue wing." He pointed to one section where the hotel had blue accents. "I think you'll find them quite comfortable."

Lance's mother pointed to a sign that advertised 'free dance classes at the gazebo!'. "Free dance classes, Shiro! I've always wanted to learn how to dance!" Then to Coran she asked, "When do they start?"

"The next one is in about an hour, actually! You should be able to look around for a little bit before they start. You'll love the teacher. her name's Allura, she's an absolute queen. You know, she used to be a rockette!"

"Really? Well, that's very fascinating!" Shiro said, then to Lance and Lisa, "Well, I think your mother and I are going to go dancing, what about you two?"

"Wow, dancing sounds fun!" Lisa gushed. "Maybe I'll come for a minute or two. What about you, baby?"

"Um," Lance bit his lip. He didn't really want to go to dancing lessons with the rest of his family. Partly because he knew that if there weren't any cute guys there Lisa would make him dance with her. "Uh, I think I'll just go unpack." He mumbled.

His mother nodded. "Alright. We'll see you later, then." Lance smiled gratefully before darting away to go find his room.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance sat in his room. Bags unpacked. Building explored. I really didn't take long. Now he was just sitting on the bed looking out the window at the gazebo where hos parents and sister were taking a dance lesson. Coran had been right about Allura -she really was a queen in her own right. The way she moved was practically magic. Her long, white hair was loosely braided and it swung as she moved about, twisting and turning in ways that shouldn't have normally been possible. And yet, when she moved you felt like you just had to get up and join her. Like maybe, just maybe, you could do that too. It was a silly feeling. Lance might have been decently flexible, but he'd never danced before in his life and a couple of lessons could never rid him of his stiff, awkward way of moving.

He sighed. This vacation was becoming less and less fun by the minute. After a few more minutes of staring into space his stomach growled. Hmm. Maybe he could find something to do on his way to or from the kitchen. He hefted himself off of the bed and started off to the kitchens.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

"Now, all you waiters get up here and listen closely." Coran said, having to nearly shout over the commotion in the room. "I handpicked every one of you from college. Yale, Harvard, all the best ones. You know why? Because I want my guests to have only the best at my resort! And that means they get served by the best, right?" A few of the waiters in crisp, white uniforms nodded. "Yes. Now, I shouldn't have to remind you: keep your fingers out of the water, hair out of the soup, and show their daughters a good time, ay?" He winked, laughter spreading throughout the staff. "ALL of them. Even the dogs. We need them begging their mommies and daddies to bring them back here! So, I want all of you to do everything you can -take them to the terrace, show 'em the stars. Romance them any way you want, alright?" A shiver ran down Lance's spine from his hiding spot in the corner as positive answers rang through his little crowd. "Perfect!"

A shuffling and a bang from the far side of the room drew everyone's attention. A raven-haired boy jumped up from where he'd fallen. Wincing, he grabbed his knee. "Oh, uh, sorry." He winced again. "I'm fine. Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt..."

“Can you keep that straight, Keith? Who you can't put your filthy little hands all over?” A waiter wriggled his fingers, taunting him.

“Aww, c'mon guys,” Another grinned, “We all know he can't keep anything straight. Hell, he can't even keep himself straight!” Laughter burst out again and Keith's cheeks flushed a dark shade of red.

“G-guys, please...” He mumbled, more than a little bit intimidated by the larger boys. “I- I just-" He sighed. "I have work to do." He pushed past them, ignoring their continued taunting. Lance was just about to get up and follow him, maybe try to offer some comfort, but a tug at his sleeve stopped him.

"Baby!" His sister Lisa whisper-shouted at him, "We're just about to have dinner, c'mon!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

“Alright, listen, Sendak, these are my special guests, you give them anything they need!” Coran ordered before disappearing with a wink. The tall man nodded.

“Of course! Hello,” He greeted the Mcclains, “I'm Sendak I'll be waiting on you tonight. Can I interest you in anything to drink? Or perhaps you would like some more time to decide?”

"Some time to decide please." Shiro said, flashing his brightest smile at the waiter.

Sendak nodded. "Alright, sir, I'll be back in a few minutes then."

“He was nice.” Mrs. Mcclain commented after the boy left. “Don't you think so, Baby?”

Lance shrugged and went back to reading his book, wishing that his mother wouldn't point out any attractive person his age who came around. Just because he was bisexual didn't mean he was attracted to every person he met.

“Well, I think he was cute.” Lisa announced, making sure to sound accusing enough that Lance couldn't help but lower his book a bit and stick his tongue out at her.

“Lance Mcclain! Behave!” Shiro ordered. Lance muttered an apology and swiftly kicked his sister under the table before he went back to his novel.

“Mom! Baby kicked me!” Lisa whined.

His mother raised her eyebrows at him, but Lance just raised his back at her, mimicking her expression as best he could. After a moment they both shrugged and went back to what they had been doing.

"Mo-om!" Lisa stuck out her lip, trying to get her to do something.

Mrs. Mcclain sighed. "Lisa, I'm sure you will survive. If he kicks you again then just kick him back, alright? Good. Now why don't you figure out what you want to eat before our waiter comes back." And with a small flourish, she opened her menu and began reading it.

Lisa huffed and bent down over her own menu, occasionally peeking over it at the various attractive waiters.

"Baby, are you going to be eating anything? Because if you are then I think you should probably go ahead and pick something out." Shiro urged.

Lance shrugged. "This place wastes enough food to feed hundreds of starving children in countries like Africa and Asia, and what do they do with it? They throw it out. I think I'd rather not be part of a system like that."

Nodding, his father flagged down a waiter. "Yes, sir? Is everything alright, sir?" The waiter asked.

"Of course," Shiro flashed a grin to ease the young man's nervousness, "My son here was just worrying about the poor starving children in Asia, so maybe anything he doesn't eat you could wrap up and send there?" Lance glared daggers at them both as everyone dissolved into laughter.

"It's not funny if you're the one starving." He grumbled, picking his book back up and burrowing into it, blatantly ignoring the rest of his family. If they wanted to laugh that was their problem, but Lance sometimes wished that they could understand just how much it wasn't funny.

The waiter winked at him. "I'm sure he'll change the world someday." Lance blushed and smiled back at him, grateful, at least, for what he hoped was a compliment. "And what about this young lady?" He asked, gesturing over to Lisa.

"Lisa's going to decorate it." Lance muttered, just loud enough for the five of them to hear. laughter rang out once again.

"I'm sure she'll do a marvelous job, too." The waiter winked at her and she practically drooled over him. "Alright, then, ready to order? Because I think Sendak's plum forgot about you lovely folks. Don't worry, though, my name's Rolo and I think I can do just a good a job as he can. Now, what'll it be?"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Lance stood a a corner, munching on a roll and watching the dancers. The way they moved was like magic. A pang of jealousy stabbed at his heart before he could stop it. The way the couples moved together, the way they molded perfectly against each other, He was never going to get anything like that in his lifetime. It felt a little unfair. He could've smacked himself for thinking it. He'd always told himself that the only way to live was to stand up and speak out for others. There was no way to do that when you were flying across a dance floor, melding your body perfectly in sync with someone else's. No matter how beautiful those dancers were, they probably would never care about anyone that wasn't either them or someone in their circle. Just like everyone else Lance had ever met.

"Wanna dance, baby?" Lance turned to see one of the waiters. it was hard to see in the dimmer lighting, be he thought they looked like Sendak.

"Um, no thank you. i think I'm gonna go, actually." He muttered, pushing past a few people to get to the door.

The cool night air was welcome as it breezed against Lance's skin. It took his mind off of the happenings of that day. The cute dark-haired boy from before. The waiters. The dancers. Feelings of jealousy and resentment and something that made him protective. It all swirled away into the night sky. A sense of peace settled on his shoulders.

Laughter sounded from up ahead of him. He'd be passing the comedy club soon. His legs seemed to get heavier as he approached somewhere he knew there would be people. There was no way he was going in there. A glance around told him he didn't appear to have anyone watching him, so he ducked off onto a small trail that led who-knew where.

"Woah, dude, you really shouldn't be here." A masculine voice called out. Lance turned around, nearly tripping over his own feet in his hurry.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry, I didn't mean to- well, I mean, I meant to go on this path, I just didn't know it was restricted or anything, so I just-"

"Oh, for goodness sakes." A second person grumbled, barely giving Lance a chance to glimpse them before shoving a large melon into his hands. "Here, take this, we're going to the cabin over there." They pointed to where a small building nearly glowed in the darkness.

"Pidge!" The first person hissed. "He's not supposed to be around here! His dad would kill him, Coran's gonna kill us!"

"Not if he doesn't find out." Pidge grinned, then turned to Lance, "We're the two who took you guys' bags to your rooms earlier. My name's Pidge and the big one's Hunk. Before we let you in here you have to promise not to tell ANYONE about it. Got it? And I mean EVER."

Lance nodded quickly. "I won't. I mean, I won't ever tell anyone about it. Where are we going?"

Pidge and Hunk grinned. "You'll see. You'll love it, I can already tell,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns to dance (And I start to veer off the script, as per usual)

The air was thick with smoke and something else Lance couldn't identify as he stepped through the doorway into the small shack. It wasn't much to look at from the outside, but the inside was buzzing with life. Couples were spread across a small dance floor, grinding their bodies together and doing crazy lifts Lance had never even seen before.

"Where'd they learn to do that?" He gaped, watching their effortless movements.

Hunk shrugged. "Dunno, just something people been starting to try out. Better than any old foxtrot, I'll tell you that. Not even any specific steps if you don't want there to be; just you, your partner, and the dance floor. It's pretty fun, you should try it sometime."

Pidge rolled their eyes and pushed Lance's mouth closed. "Just imagine if we tried doing this on the main dance floor, Coran'd have a fit."

"He'd shut the place down first." Hunk agreed.

"Hey, look, there's my cousin, Keith Kogane." Pidge pointed over to the raven haired boy Lance had watched earlier who was dancing with Allura across the dance floor. "He's the one who got me the job here."

Lance gestured towards the dancer. "They look amazing together." He felt a pang of jealously of the way they moved together so flawlessly. So effortless. Like they were made to be together.

"Yeah. You'd think they were a couple, wouldn't you?"

"Wait," Lance's heart skipped a beat, "They aren't?"

"Nope. Not since Keith discovered he wasn't into people like her, if you know what I mean." Pidge winked.

What? "What do you-" He thought back to what he'd heard the other waiters saying to Keith earlier. Oh. "-Oh. Oh, yeah, um, I-I get what you..." He trailed off as he realized Keith was standing right in front of him.

"Hey Pidge, what's he doing here?" He asked, gesturing to Lance.

"Oh, that's baby, he's with me. He was watching the other dancers earlier, thought I'd show him some real dancing." They winked, and jabbed an elbow into Keith's side, making him grunt.

He nodded and turned to Lance. "So, uh, Pidge and Hunk brought you here then?"

"Yeah, I carried a watermelon." his face lit up like it was on fire. 'I carried a watermelon' ????? He HAD to be kidding, right? No fucking way he just said that!

Keith chuckled. "Sweet. You gotta name? Or do you actually go by baby?"

"Er, well, I do actually go by baby, I don't think there's anything wrong with that and I-"

Keith put his hands up, surrendering. "Hey, sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect, I just- I guess I've never really called anyone something like 'baby' before, sorry."

Lance folded his arms defensively. "Well, I suppose you're just going to have to learn then, aren't you? Because that's what people call me and I don't see why you should be any different."

Nobody said anything for a few moments, making them all slightly uncomfortable. It wasn't until a different song came on, this one louder with a beat that felt more like a pulse, that Keith held his hand out to Lance.

"Would you like to dance... Baby?"

He grinned, taking Keith's hand. "I'd love to, Keith." And suddenly he was being led onto the dance floor, barely even remembering he didn't know how to dance the way the others were.

"Five bucks says they're grinding in ten minutes or less." Pidge whispered behind their hand to Hunk.

"Na-uh." Hunk shook his head. "Keith doesn't like to sleep around. There's no way he'd ever dance dirty with someone he doesn't even know his actual first name."

Pidge grinned mischievously. "Ah, but you forget, my dear Hunk, that I know Keith better than you do. Which means I know how long Keith was staring at Lance's ass when he first got here. And trust me, when Keith sets his eyes on something like that, there's nothing that can stop him from getting it." They winked, then stopped to think. "Well, except, I suppose, if Lance doesn't end up liking him back... Oh, fuck, Hunk, we can't let that happen!"

"Um... You've lost me. Who's Lance? And what can't we let happen?"

"Lance. Lance Mcclain. Seriously? Weren't you paying attention at all earlier? That's baby's real name!" They let out a frustrated grr before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Okay, okay, One: no telling Keith baby's real name, okay? We need to let them come to the point where they don't keep stuff from each other on their own. And Two: we CANNOT let this relationship fail. This is top priority. I don't care if baby is going to leave in a week and never see Keith again, I am determined to let him have this. Which means we're on duty to Keep The Assholes Employed Here From Being Assholes To Keith And Baby. Got it?"

Hunk nodded. "Got it!"

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Baby didn't know how to dance, that was fairly clear from the moment he stumbled onto the dance floor. It still felt weird referring to him as Baby, but Keith didn't have anything else to call him, so there wasn't much he could do. After several attempts at letting Baby figure it out on his own, Keith gave a frustrated sigh and grabbed the boy's hands, putting them in position on his shoulder and clasped in his own. "Just follow me, okay? use long steps, not short slow ones. You can look at your feet for now if you want until you get the hang of it. And above all else keep your body close to mine and don't overthink anything; we're here to have fun." Baby nodded and let Keith lead him through the slow, fluid movements of the dance. It was mesmerizing, watching him move. Even if he didn't know what he was doing, he was doing it well.

So well that before Keith remembered what was happening he'd stopped dancing with baby and started kissing him. It wasn't deep or rough like he'd like to, but their lips were still together, connecting them there on the dance floor full of bodies grasping for connection.

It was perfection. All for one single moment


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small filler chapter before we get into some real action (Then maybe some smut ;)

"So, what did you do last night, Baby?" Shiro asked over the breakfast table the next morning, mouth half-full of scrambled egg.

Lance blushed and tried to contain a smile. "I-I took some dance lessons with some of the staff. After that I just went up to my room and slept."

"Oooooooh!" Lisa poked his side mischievously. "You meet any cuties?" She winked before ducking to avoid Lance's light agitated slaps.

"Lisa!" He growled, but stopped short when he noticed some of the same people he'd met the night before setting up a stage in the middle of the dining hall. "What are they doing over there?"

Mrs. Mcclain's eyes widened happily. "Oh, right, the entertainment staff is scheduled to dance for us this morning, wont that be lovely?"

Lance nodded, his thoughts drifting back to the dancing he'd seen the night before. They'd never do anything like that out in front of everybody. They wouldn't dare. But what kind of dancing would they do? It seemed awfully uncharacteristic for them to dance something as tame as a foxtrot. He'd just have to wait and figure it out.

A squeal broke him from his thoughts and when he turned to see what Lisa (because only Lisa could have made THAT noise) was looking at his heart dropped into his shoes. There on the stage stood Keith, leaning downwards so that his perfect ass -the same one Lance may or may not have grabbed at a few times the night before- showed through his black dress pants. He was just setting up part of the sound system, but for the love of god it looked like he was just showing off.

"Hot DAMN." Lisa grinned, licking her lips not at all subtly as she gazed at the dancer. it mad Lance's blood absolutely BOIL.

"NO," Lance hissed, "No. Nonononono NO." He used his hand to cover his sister's eyes, following her head even as she tried to duck down to see Keith again.

Lisa pouted. "Whyyyyy? He's hot! I get you've got the hots for him too, but c'mon! Can't I at least look?" She whined and tried to smack his hand away to no avail.

Lance sighed and lowered his hand when he saw the glare his mother was sending his way. "Please, Lisa, just- ANYONE else, okay? Just not him." He glanced back at Keith who was beginning to stretch out his limbs. It was a heavenly sight. For a few moments Lance got caught up in watching him and didn't notice the people approaching the table.

"Dude, you're staring." hunk pointed out, sliding into an empty chair without invitation.

Mr. and Mrs. Mcclain startled back a bit. "Um... hello?"

"Oh! Sorry, I just- s-sorry, ma'am, sir." Hunk nodded respectfully and began to stand, but was stopped by Lance's hand on his arm.

"Nah, it's fine, Hunk. Mom, dad, this is Hunk; he's one of the staff I met last-er- yesterday."

Lisa was grinning like a cheshire cat. "Sooo, Hunk, huh? I don't suppose you could tell me more of how little Lancie here got himself a boooy-friend?" Lance gasped and stuttered incoherently, trying to correct her, but she and Hunk only giggled.

"I think that's a story you're just going to have to squeeze out of him yourself - if you ever can." He shrugged at her scowl and stood up. "Whelp, it was nice chatting, but I have a kitchen to get back to, so I'll see you around then." He nodded to Lance before heading off to work.

"Yeah, see you," Lance mumbled, avoiding Lisa's suspicious gaze.

"So," His mother said, breaking the silence, "How DID you and this boy -Keith, was it?- meet? Since your new friend Hunk was nice enough to make you have to tell us yourself."

Lance mumbled something no one else could hear, biting his lip and blushing excessively.

Before Lisa or his mother could tell him to stop mumbling and tell them already the lights dimmed and the dancing started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be much longer and up in a few days. I'll be posting some other fics I've done in the meantime, so feel free to check those out as well.


End file.
